


Uncalculated

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan Brian ends up getting help from a guy in her class, Eric, turning into a friendship and possibly more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncalculated

Morgan sighed as she stared at her math homework. She had no idea how to work out the derivation in front of her. This certainly wasn’t anything her teacher had gone over in class. 

“Stuck on 4?” someone asked. Morgan looked up and sitting across from her, she saw the boy who usually sat a few seats away from her, a shy smile on his face.

“Yeah like, what even is this?” she chuckled and he moved around the table so he could sit next to her. 

“I figured out if you break it down like this,” he grabbed a piece of paper breaking down the equation into small parts that were easier to manage, “it becomes easier. So first part is 3x to the 5…”

“So 15x to the fourth?” 

“Right!” he grinned, high-fiving her, “alright, so now we have to use the product rule and the chain rule…”

“Ugh, but this is so hard,” Moe groaned and the guy laughed.

“How about this. After this problem, we’ll go get some lunch and then work after we’re fed?”

“I don’t even know you…” Morgan said, eyeing him. He blinked, as if this revelation was news to him.

“Oh… oh yeah. I’m Eric, we’ve had like three classes together,” he said, smiling. Morgan laughed and nodded.

“Alright, food after this.” They focused back on the problem, Eric showing her how to break the rest down and make it more manageable. By the time they’d finished, they had a whole page filled for one problem.

“This is terrible,” Morgan whined and Eric nodded.

“I hear Calc two is worse.”

“Don’t joke,” Morgan said and looked up at Eric hopefully, “you’re joking, right?”

“We can take it together, I’ll help,” he offered and Morgan groaned, “come on, I promised you food.”

“It better be good food.” 

“I know a place,” he smiled as they walked out of the library.

x-x-x

Morgan grinned as she walked into Eric’s room, sitting on the end of his bed. He dropped his book into his lap and looked up at her. 

“You look happy,” he offered and she nodded. 

“I just got asked out,” she said. Eric’s face lit up with a curious smile.

“Awesome! By who?”

“Jake from the football team.” Eric’s stomach fell into his feet. Jake was the typical jock with a reputation as a player. The idea of someone like that dating Moe worried him, though he was going to respect her decisions.

“That’s great Moe.” He smiled anyway, trying to mask his trepidation. “You ready to work on some math homework?”

“Ew, no… but we have to.”

x-x-x

Morgan walked into the classroom to find her normal seat taken. Aggravated, she stomped over to Eric and sat next to him.

“My seat,” she grumbled and he chuckled, handing over the box of Red Vines he had.

“Well, now you can get help for the homework.”

“You’d help me anyway,” Morgan smiled and Eric nodded, “Jake’s an ass.”

“Oh?”

“He only wanted to sleep with me…”

“Want me to kick his ass?” Eric offered, his blood boiling and Morgan looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure he’d snap you in half.”

“True, but I’d really tire him out in the process.”

“Dork. Hey, when’s our next test?”

“A week from tomorrow.”

“Damn, that’s soon.”

“Yeah. Hey, you wanna join us for the study group we’re having for the next test.”

“Oh please, yes!”

“Cool, gimme your number and I’ll text you the details”

“Sweet,” Morgan said as she grabbed his phone, typing her number in, “just text me, I’ll save your number.”

“Would you want to hang after class? Maybe get some of the homework out of the way?”

“Sure yeah, I— wait...I have weights after this… next time?” Morgan said, genuinely sad about not being able to go. 

“That’s ok, I know how that goes. My coach has me doing weights all the time. Says I need to either bulk up or get lost.”

“They keep telling me I’ll never play if I don’t bulk up too.”

“Bull, you’re great.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah I’ve seen a few of your games. The boys and I, we hit them up. You kill it out there,” he explained as Morgan blushed.

“Thanks,” she smiled. 

“Just the truth.”

“What the hell is the chain rule again?” Morgan asked and Eric laughed as he started writing out what the rule was for her.

x-x-x

Morgan looked over to the stands when she heard her name being called out. There in the stands with a huge sign saying ‘Moe Rocks’ on it was Eric. She couldn’t help but laugh. 

Attempting to refocus on the game, she quickly snatched the ball away from the opposing forward and shot it up to her own. She quickly glanced back toward the stands where Eric was still beaming at her. Suddenly, his face fell.

“Pay attention Moe!” one of her teammates yelled and Morgan noticed the same forward bolting down the field with the ball. She raced after them and completed a slide tackle to get the ball away, however earning herself a yellow. Huffing, she pulled the forward to her feet and apologized, the woman shrugging as she jogged away. 

What was that? Did she really allow that boy in the stands to distract her that much? Was she feeling something for him? Her heart sank into her stomach. She didn’t know the answers to those questions.

x-x-x

Morgan grinned and waved when Eric spotted her in the stands. Eric had an away game but it was still close enough for her to drive to and support her friend. Eric waved back, a smile plastered on his face. Eric was a proud midfielder, loved how he would help control the pace of the game and the outcome. He didn’t love, however, that he was also most active. He’d never complain, that wasn’t his style, but he’d huff and puff at times.

“Dude!” Eric heard right before being knocked to the ground hard. An opposing player was on top of him as he clutched his head.

“Damn man, you ok?” the guy asked and Eric nodded, “your noggin just smashed the ground man.” The guy rolled Eric onto his back, “you aren’t supposed to be watching pretty girls during the game man, but I can’t blame ya. Your girlfriend’s cute.”

“She’s not my—”

“You better change that my man. Up?” he asked, offering Eric a hand, and the hoisted Eric to his feet. “Don’t let her go by!” he said as he jogged away. Eric looked back over to Morgan, giving her a thumbs up.

x-x-x

“What’d you get?” Eric asked as he sat down next to her, their latest tests back in their hands.

“Eighty!” Morgan grinned and Eric hugged her.

“That’s awesome Moe.”

“Let me guess? A hundred?”

“One ten,” he grinned and Morgan laughed. 

“Awesome.”

“We still getting burgers tonight before heading to the party?”

“Yeah! Can’t ever skip a good burger.” 

“Cool.”

“So… it’s a date?” she asked shyly and Eric looked over at her smiling.

“You want it to be?”

“I’d like it to be.”

“Alright… it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted this and it was fun! I liked writing them. So comments? Thoughts?


End file.
